Hayley Smith
Hayley Rose Lawson (nee Smith) is the sister of Will Smith and Noah Lawson's wife. She later became Scott Hunter's wife after Noah's death. Storylines After Hayley's mother, Eve suffers psychological problems and Ken descends into alcoholism, the children are placed in foster care. Will leaves and Hayley runs away to join him living with Irene Roberts. Hayley quickly befriends Sam Marshall and they begin to graffiti tag various areas in the Bay. They begin dating. While out walking one day, the couple are taken hostage by a drifter named Murray who held up the diner. They are eventually rescued by Will. Hayley and Sam continue tagging until their friend Brian Matthews dies in a fall. Shortly after, Ken reappears and Hayley is keen to reconnect with him but Will isn't so easily swayed and is still hostile towards him. Ken leaves but later returns permanently and falls for Irene. Hayley soon finds herself in a love triangle with Sam and the newly arrived Mitch McColl. She eventually chooses Mitch. Their relationship lasts until Mitch reveals that he slept with Gypsy Nash. Soon after Nick rejoins the family and things appear to be going well until Ken is killed when a car he is working on, crushes him after a jack slips. Hayley slides into a downward spiral and is nearly attacked at a nightclub one evening. Noah Lawson is on the scene to save her and they ride off on his motorbike. They soon begin a relationship. After failing Year 12 due to the stress of Ken's death, Hayley decides to repeat and Noah joins her. School principal Donald Fisher asks her to do the illustrations for his Children's book Letter to Byron dedicated to his late son. When the book is launched, Hayley sees a vision of Ken in the crowd. Hayley's relationship with Noah is tested when she catches him kissing Skye Patterson at her 18th birthday party and soon after Noah spirals into alcoholism and matters are not helped when Hayley befriends Noah's overly-religious mother, Jill. When Donald goes to launch his book in London, he invites Hayley, Irene, Will and Nick join him on the trip. While there Hayley meets a porter, Robbie Jamison and falls for him and they have one date. Robbie asks Hayley to stay with him in London but she declines, realising she still loves Noah. After arriving home, Hayley reconciles with Noah. Hayley and Noah later move into their own place together which they name "The Palace". After Hayley kisses her housemate Josh West, she and Noah split but remain housemates. Hayley's relationship with Josh does not last very long after Alf Stewart tells her of his visions of Hayley marrying Josh and becoming unhappy. Hayley's next relationship is with her friend Alex Poulos, which lasts several months but when Alex develops a steroid addiction and Brodie Hanson, Alex's ex-girlfriend returns things are strained. Hayley and Brodie soon find themselves at loggerheads and both are seriously injured in a car crash after an argument. Hayley is later left disfigured and has lost her memory. Alex and Brodie try to break the news to Hayley that they are back together but are unable to do so and give her a story that they are both going away for a while. Hayley slowly regains her memory and Noah is there to comfort her. On her 21st birthday, Hayley receives a proposal from Noah and she accepts. The couple later marry in an outdoor ceremony where Ken reappears to Hayley as she walks down the aisle. Kane and Kirsty Phillips also renew their vows on the day. Their marriage is cut short when Noah is shot dead in an armed siege with Sarah Lewis, leaving Hayley widowed. After finding paintings that seemingly appear at the palace, Hayley begins to become confused despite the fact she painted them. Kit Hunter tells Hayley that she stole the paintings the previous year and a vision of Noah told her to return the paintings. Hayley finds herself in a love triangle with Scott Hunter and Kim Hyde. She later falls pregnant and is unsure who the father is. The baby is initially believed to be Kim's and Scott steps aside. However, Hayley is still in love with Scott, but plans to marry Kim. On the day of the day of the wedding, Hayley runs away and Scott searches for her and eventually finds her as she goes into labour. Hayley then gives birth to a baby boy and names him after Noah. By the end of the year, it is revealed that Kim is not Noah's father, as his blood type does not match the child. Scott is thrilled to be a father and he and Hayley leave for a new life in France. Appearance Hayley has blond hair and later has ginger red hair with brown eyes.